


Kiss Me

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by Anonymous27 and Jimin please?#27 “Kiss me.”Coming right up love!Originally posted to tumblr on 01/03/2019
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Kiss Me

You looked yourself over in the mirror and nodded. Your New Years eve outfit was perfect and you felt excited to go to your friend’s party. A gold dress with a black leather jacket gave you an elegant punk look that you loved. Your black clutch tied it all together. You painted your nails and lips a ruby red, perfect for kissing at midnight. That is if you can find someone to kiss you. Being single on New Years Eve is both exciting and depressing. Couples don’t have to worry about anything. 

You sighed and shook your head. A kiss at midnight would be nice, but it doesn’t matter. A buzzing in your pocket interrupted your thoughts.

Jimin: I’m here!  
Y/N: Okay. I’ll be right there.  
Jimin: I’m excited!

You smile at your screen before pocketing your phone and jogging out the door. Jimin’s car is waiting for you outside and you eagerly step in. He greets you with a dazzling smile. A pop song plays lowly on the radio.  
“Hey. Ready for tonight?” he asks. You nod, eyes gobbling up his outfit. He’s wearing ripped blue jeans that are form-fitting and a v neck white t-shirt. Jimin is also wearing his favorite necklace, a long silver chain holding a single feather charm. 

“I’m so ready. Do you think they’ll have that weird punch from last year?” Your nose crinkles at the memory. Jimin laughs as he steers with one hand.  
“God, I hope not. It’s like they put every booze they could think of in one bowl. I came prepared either way.” Jimin points his thumb over his shoulder.  
“Ah got some goodies in the trunk?”  
“Yes, for you and me.”  
“Jimin! You’re so sweet! Thank you. I’ll pay you back.” You shift in your seat, watching as the lights of the city grow brighter.  
“Don’t worry about it.”

The two of you arrive to find the party in full swing. Loud music plays somewhere in the living room, the lights are dimmed, and boisterous conversations collide in the air. You smile, soaking up the energy. You follow Jimin into the kitchen to help him find room in the fridge for your drinks. Your heart leaps excitedly when Jimin grabs you by the hip to help you avoid a collision with another person. Once your booze is settled in, the two of you start the night with a shot. Your face squeezes from the intense burn of the alcohol. Jimin laughs at your expression and offers you a sip of his beer.

The night goes on and more drinks are had. You mingle happily with the other people at the party, some you haven’t seen since last year. Still, Jimin and you find your way back to each other. The two of you check in and swap any stories you overheard.

You’re in one of your pow-wows when a booming voice shouts “Five minutes till midnight!” People crowd around the television to watch the ball drop, others top of their drinks and some look around for kissing candidates.

Jimin and you talk about New Year’s resolutions neither of you intend on setting. People begin to count down from ten before you know it. The alcohol in your system loosens your lips and lets your inner thoughts come out.  
“Another New Years without a kiss,” you say. Jimin looks down at you with a small smile. He leans forward and speaks into your ear.  
“Kiss me,” he says. Your eyes go wide.  
“What?”  
“Three! Two! One!” Jimin gently grabs your face and slowly moves in, giving you time to reject his advances. Instead you lean forward and meet his lips. They’re so soft and mold perfectly with yours. You swear the room starts spinning while you kiss him. Jimin holds you closer and deepens the kiss before pulling away. Both of you are out of breath and scanning each other’s faces.  
“Happy New Year,” he says with a shy smile. You grin and lean into him.  
“I think I’m gonna like this year.” Jimin laughs and kisses you once more.


End file.
